La force de l'amour véritable
by Kaen.th
Summary: Après la malédiction de Zelena et le retour de Marian, Regina s'est cloîtrée chez elle. Elle en a voulu à Robin de l'avoir délaissé sans un regard. Mais Emma ne l'a pas laissé se retrancher dans ses sombres démons, et a tout fait pour lui redonner goût à la vie.


**Voilà un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée hier soir. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire de mariage, nos 10 ans. J'ai décidé que pour cet événement, j'allais lui offrir un voyage autour du monde, car c'est un rêve que nous nourrissons déjà depuis plusieurs années, mais nous voulions qu'Henry ait fini ses études avant de partir, car nous partirions un an, rien que nous deux, voyageant au gré du vent et de nos envies.

Je suis dans ma vieille coccinelle jaune en route pour Boston pour chercher nos deux billets d'avion « tour du monde », et nous avons décidé de partir d'ouest en est, donc nous commencerons par San Francisco où nous resterons un petit moment afin de pouvoir louer une voiture pour faire un bout de la côte californienne donc je me déplace exprès à Boston afin de réserver un hôtel à San Francisco et de louer une jolie voiture de sport cabriolet rouge si possible. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

Je suis dans mes pensées en écoutant la radio, les chansons défilent, et je pense à elle, dire qu'au début entre elle et moi, c'était des joutes verbales et une mésentente radicale, puis en un an j'ai rompu la malédiction du sort noir qu'elle avait lancé 28 ans plus tôt, et j'ai eu la preuve qu'Henry avec son opération cobra avait raison sur toute la ligne. Que j'étais bien la fille de Snow et Charming, et que mon fils que j'avais abandonné à la naissance avait bien été adopté par l'Evil Queen. Et après tout s'est très vite enchainé, des aventures plus folles les unes que les autres, puis mon retour dans le passé avec Hook où quand nous sommes revenus, nous avons pris une femme qui s'est trouvée être l'épouse disparue de Robin, qui lui devait être la fin heureuse de l'Evil Queen.

Pourtant avant l'épisode « retour de Marian », Regina et moi avions réussi à améliorer notre relation, et nous étions même pour l'une et l'autre de très bonnes amies sur la fin, jusqu'à mon retour du passé. A partir du moment, où j'ai vu le regard qu'elle a eu pour Robin qui embrassait à pleine bouche son épouse disparue, j'ai mon cœur qui s'est serré d'un coup dans ma poitrine, je voyais le chaos émotionnel envahir ses yeux, sa chaire, son être tout entier. Puis, elle est partie en courant. Le temps que je réagisse et que j'arrive dans la rue, elle avait déjà pris sa voiture. Ce soir-là, j'ai couru tellement vite à son manoir que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Quand j'ai frappé à sa porte, et qu'elle a ouvert, et que j'ai vu ses yeux tristes et humides, une fois de plus j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre, alors j'ai agi ce soir-là par instinct, je n'ai dit aucuns mots, je me suis avancée vers elle et je l'ai enlacée, et elle s'est littéralement effondrée dans mes bras, dans ses sanglots je pouvais ressentir sa colère, son lâché prise, les regrets, la perte, mais surtout un grand désespoir.

Et depuis ce moment là, je ne l'ai plus lâchée, j'ai emménagé chez elle définitivement, car après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser à ses sombres démons qui auraient pu refaire surface en un rien de temps si elle se laissait aller au désespoir. Et petit à petit, elle a repris goût à la vie, et parallèlement je me rendais compte qu'elle était pour moi bien plus qu'une amie, qu'en fait ce que je ressentais pour elle c'était tout simplement le plus pur des sentiments, l'amour sincère et véritable.

Regina, cette femme, ma femme, est une femme forte, fière, têtue, droite, directe, belle à tomber, douce, tendre, aimante, sexy, tellement sexy, elle est mienne depuis 10 ans aujourd'hui, et malgré le fait que j'ai été longtemps une âme solitaire, aujourd'hui je sais que je donnerais ma vie pour elle, qu'elle est mon tout, qu'elle et moi ne formons qu'un. L'amour véritable conté pour les enfants est réelle, si elle souffre je souffre, si je suis triste elle est triste, émotionnellement nous ne faisons qu'une.

Je suis garée devant l'agence de voyage, avant d'y entrer, je lui envoie un sms pour lui souhaiter le bonjour et qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de sortir le poulet rôti du four ce midi, que je serai déjà de retour, car voulant arriver à l'ouverture de l'agence, j'ai donc pris la route au milieu de la nuit, elle dormait profondément quand j'ai quitté la maison. Je conclus mon message par un « je t'aime », et je l'envoie juste avant de rentrer dans l'agence.

L'homme que j'ai en face de moi est en train d'imprimer nos deux billets d'avion, ainsi que la réservation de l'hôtel et de la voiture de location quand soudain je ressens une terrible douleur au niveau de mon cœur, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se faire briser à coup de pioche invisible, j'ai tellement mal que le souffle commence à me manquer, l'homme me regarde d'un air ahuri lorsque je chute de la chaise. Cette douleur, je la ressens au plus profond de mon être, mais ce que je trouve bizarre c'est que mon cœur ne s'emballe pas, son rythme reste régulier, mais je sais que cette douleur ne provient pas d'un problème physique de ma part, c'est mon cœur qui crie et qui réagit car il se passe quelque chose de grave pour Regina. Alors malgré la douleur lancinante que maintenant je ressens dans mon corps entier, je me relève et je quitte l'agence, je retourne à ma voiture, et je roule à fond la caisse jusqu'à Storybrooke, plus j'avale les kilomètres, moins la douleur se fait ressentir, et quand enfin j'arrive à une dizaine de bornes, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne souffre plus. Je commence à longer la forêt, et tout à coup la panique me prend, il n'y a plus ce fameux panneau que je m'étais pris lors de mon premier jour en voulant éviter un loup. Là je commence franchement à perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs, car si le panneau n'existe plus, logiquement ça veut dire que Storybrooke n'existe plus non plus, et si Storybrooke n'existe plus, où sont passés les habitants ? Forêt enchantée ou ailleurs ? et ma femme elle se trouve où ?

Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que Storybrooke a été effacé de la surface terrestre, j'ai fait la route de long en large, j'ai passé toute ma journée à ratisser la forêt, il n'y a plus rien, même le puits a disparu. Mais se faire à l'idée, pour moi cela veut dire que j'accepterais et ça moi vivante je ne le ferai jamais, je sais, je le ressens au plus profond de moi qu'elle est en vie quelque part, et je la retrouverai, car la devise de ma famille n'est-elle pas : « je te retrouverai toujours »

Demain, c'est mon anniversaire, je ne compte plus les années où je suis seule, oui demain je vais fêter mes 80 ans, et je vais les fêter dans cette maison de retraite « Le Lys » où je viens d'atterrir, une ambulance m'y a emmené deux heures plus tôt, car j'ai fait une mauvaise chute dans la rampe d'escaliers de mon immeuble, et comme ce n'était pas la première fois, j'ai dû me faire une raison c'était soit ici soit dans le home de l'hôpital en pleine ville, et comme je sais qu'une femme seule de mon âge n'a plus aucune chance de trouver un appartement adapté, je me suis dit pourquoi pas, pourtant pendant longtemps j'ai toujours refusé les différentes maisons de retraite qu'on me proposait, mais là, elle porte le nom de la fleur préférée de ma douce Regina.

Ce soir là, même si mon cœur refusait l'idée que Storybrooke ait disparu, et que surtout les habitants et ma femme restent introuvables, mon corps a eu raison de moi, je me suis effondrée sur le bord de la route, le chagrin et les sanglots me prenant la gorge, la rage de mes poings ont martelé le bitum pendant un très long moment. Puis la suite est très floue, je sais que je l'ai appelé, j'ai crié son nom, puis hurler à m'en détacher les poumons, et après j'ai dû probablement perdre connaissance.

Je me suis réveillée assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du shérif du comté le plus proche, il m'a ensuite amenée dans une cellule de dégrisement car selon lui mes dires n'avaient aucuns sens. Le lendemain, j'ai vu un psychiatre, et là j'ai vite compris que si je parlais davantage, on m'internerait, donc j'ai dit que j'avais été assommée par un groupe de jeunes et que comme il faisait chaud, j'ai certainement divagué un peu et qu'au réveil j'ai mélangé mes rêves à la réalité.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à refaire la route en sens inverse pour retourner à Boston, annuler mes billets d'avion et mes réservations, et de trouver un petit appartement à louer, le temps que je trouve comment j'allais agir.

Et j'ai repris le boulot que je faisais avant qu'Henry frappe à ma porte, mais je faisais ça juste pour payer mes frais de déplacements, car oui j'ai voyagé, énormément même, j'ai rencontré une quantité de personnes qui avaient des pouvoirs qui s'apparentaient à la magie, pour trouver un moyen de localiser ma femme, ma si belle femme qui me manque tant, que j'aime éperdument, mais ça n'a jamais rien donné.

Et me voilà, à attendre dans un couloir d'une maison de retraite dont le nom est « Le Lys », que le médecin finisse de compléter mon dossier et de m'attribuer une chambre. Une aide-soignante est en train de me tenir compagnie, elle papote à côté de moi, je n'écoute pas, et tout à coup, dans tous ses palabres, je capte qu'elle me rappelle de faire un vœu demain quand je soufflerai ma bougie, je lui jette un coup d'œil, mais je ne lui réponds pas, car mon vœu est le même depuis bien longtemps, mais malgré tout je ne l'ai jamais retrouvée.

Le médecin sort enfin du bureau et me dit que j'ai de la chance car j'aurai une belle chambre avec une vue magnifique sur le jardin privé, mais que c'est une chambre à deux lits, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse car la femme occupant déjà la chambre ne parlait pas, puis il me précise en fait elle n'a jamais parlé.

Je me laisse guidée jusqu'à ma chambre, elle se trouve au fond d'une aile un peu en retrait, au calme surtout, et quand le médecin arrête ma chaise roulante devant la porte, je regarde le numéro, et c'est la chambre numéro 108. Tout un coup, mon souffle devient rauque, mon cerveau se réveille, mes émotions aussi. Pendant des années j'ai refusé catégoriquement d'aller en maison de retraite, et là j'ai accepté, car son nom était « Le Lys », la fleur préférée de ma douce Regina, et là je me retrouve devant cette porte 108, il me semble que cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Alors malgré ma respiration qui se fait difficile avec ce trop plein d'émotions, je me lève de la chaise roulante, et dans un espoir certain, j'offre la porte gentiment, et là je la vois, elle est debout face à moi, malgré les années, elle n'a pas changé, elle a toujours ce même regard, ce regard rempli d'amour, de douceur, de tendresse et de désir qu'elle n'a que pour moi. La porte s'ouvre entièrement et frappe le mur derrière, surprise je regarde, et sur la porte, il y a deux étiquettes avec deux noms, le mien : Emma Swan-Mills et Jane Doe. J'éclate de rire, d'abord c'est un rire nerveux qui se transforme très rapidement en larmes, des larmes de joie bien entendu, mais aussi des larmes de rage, car durant toutes ces années où je l'ai cherchée à travers les continents, je recherchais ma femme répondant au nom de Regina Mills-Swan.

Ce soir, à la veille de mes 80 ans, j'ai retrouvé la femme de ma vie, mon véritable amour. Et elle, elle a enfin retrouvé le sens de sa vie, et durant toute la nuit on a discuté, et on s'est aimé. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait bien reçu mon sms, et qu'elle était allée prendre le café avec Snow et qu'elles ont entendu un grand bruit sourd comme venant des entrailles de la terre, et que la seconde d'après elle se trouvait devant un bar et qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns souvenirs.

Le lendemain, des soignants m'amènent un petit cake surmonté d'une bougie pour mon petit déjeuné. Elle me regarde avec bienveillance et me chuchote un je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
